The present invention relates to a keyboard support for supporting a keyboard in any of a variety of angular positions.
Various keyboard supports have been developed for supporting a keyboard. These keyboard supports commonly have an adjustment means for adjusting angle of the keyboard supporting surface. However, this adjustment means can only be adjusted to tilt the keyboard in one direction. In case the horizontal direction of the keyboard is to be changed, the whole assembly of the keyboard support must be changed.